Pokémon alas de la amistad ~Yellow~/Capitulo 18
Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png ¡Dejaos de gilipolleces! *le pisa la cabeza a Willie* Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.pngArchivo:Cara de Mega-Absol.pngArchivo:Cara de Zoruanca.pngArchivo:Cara de Skitty.pngArchivo:Cara de Luxray.pngArchivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¡WILLIE! Archivo:Nuu.gif Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Vamos, písale la cabeza, que se le salgan los ojos! >8D Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png ¡TE MATARÉ YU-! Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png Como no os calléis mato al gay este Archivo:OE3.png *le pisa con más fuerza la cabeza* Archivo:Cara_de_?.png Tranquilo, Matt, no son ellos. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.pngArchivo:Cara de Mega-Absol.pngArchivo:Cara de Zoruanca.pngArchivo:Cara de Skitty.pngArchivo:Cara de Luxray.pngArchivo:Cara de Grovyle.pngArchivo:Cara de Luxray.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png *se fracturan el cuello(?* thumb|center|412 px Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png *aparece* Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png Eliott... *le pega una patada a Willie y lo suelta* Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png ¿Quienes sois? *se acerca* Está claro que no son de la banda de Kroko, no tienen pinta de ser ellos Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png ¡Pero Sr. Eliott, no podemos fi...! Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png *le mira* ... Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png ... *Mira para otro lado furioso* Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png Baja esos humos... *mira al Equipo Fantasy* Anda, desátalos *camina hacia la puerta por donde ha venido* Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png Tsk. *coge un cuchillo y los desata* Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png *se cae y se da de bruces contra el suelo* ¡AAAAAAAH! Archivo:Triste.gif Archivo:Cara de Zoruanca.png ¡Wiiiii nos desataron! :D Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png ... Venga, seguidme *va hacia la misma puerta que había ido Eliott* Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.pngArchivo:Cara de Mega-Absol.pngArchivo:Cara de Zoruanca.pngArchivo:Cara de Skitty.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png¡VAMOOOOOOOS! *le pisan la cara a Willie y se van corriendo* Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png Auch... Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¿E-Estás bien...? ewe Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png *levanta de repente la cabeza* Siiii~ Mejor que nuuuuncaaa~ Archivo:Lovelove.gif Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png Ehm... Archivo:Pokerface.png Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png *le abraza* Solo porque estás aquí Archivo:Lovelove.gif Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¡D-Deberías irnos! Archivo:Emo_Face.png Después de esa escena toperomántica <3 eso, abrieron la puerta para mirar lo que escondía esa puerta de metal. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Woooooooowwww :o Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png Es un gran... Laboratorio. Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png Kotomi, ya estamos aquí Archivo:Cara_de_Cubone.png ZzzZZZzZZzz Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png *le pega con un palo* Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Cubone.png ¡AAAAAAAAA! Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png Deja de gritar, tu maldita voz me irrita Archivo:Cara_de_Cubone.png AAAAAAAY MI MATT GUAPO Y HERMOSO Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png Si no te callas, será la última vez que abrirás esa bocaza tuya Archivo:Cara_de_Cubone.png ¡Tranquilo viejo! *se gira* ¿Oh? ¿Estos eran los objetos de prueba? Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¿¡QUÉ!? Archivo:Lel_emo.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Cubone.png *saca unas tijeras* Tú primero, el gay ese Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png YO NO SOY GAY Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿No lo eres? Pero mira qué rápido lo ha dicho, sin saber siquiera a quién se refería Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png YUKI, deja de tocar las pelotas Archivo:V..jpg Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png *Coge una pelota y se pone a tocarla* Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png ¡NO HAY POR QUÉ PELEAR! Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png Nadie se mete con mi pto barrio tt Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png Dejad de molestar coño, estoy hablando con alguien importante *con el móvil* Conversación La Yessi: TKM #Querer #Followme 50px Cleffa la diva: '''Yo tmvien t kiero jiño jiño 50px '''La Yessi: Te has enterado de lo de la Natalia???!!! #asustada #Helpme Archivo:Omg.pngArchivo:Omg.pngArchivo:Omg.png Cleffa la diva: 'No tia, cuenta cuenta!! Archivo:Omg.png ''Fin Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png Muy importante Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara de Zoruanca.png *Le quita el móvil cual ninja a Matt* Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png NOOOOOOOO Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png ¿Quién es la Yessi? Archivo:Cara de Skitty.png Npi Empiezan a toquetear el móvil. '''La Yessi: '''Divaa?? Stas ay cari #Preocupada #Cari '''Cleffa la diva: '''Aserejé 60px '''La Yessi: '''K???!!! #Asombrada #Omg Graban audio. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ME HE COMIO UNA SALCHIPAPA, AY QUÉ COSA TAN SABROSA Empiezan a petarle el whas. Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png ¿¡QUÉ COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO!? Archivo:D8.png '''La Yessi: Tia!!!! Para d mandar haudios q me godes los hoidos :( 50px 50px #Kcoño #Choripan Siguen petándole el whatsapp. Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -les quita el móvil corriendo e intenta tranquilizar a la Yessi- La Yessi: Joooo Divaaa ers invesil haora el wasa me ba to lentoo 50px 'Cleffa la diva: ' An sido unos jilipoyas q me an qitado el mobil!! Xfaa Yesi perdon ;; Archivo:Cara de Luxray.pngArchivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ... Archivo:Emo_Face.png Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png EHEM EHEM EHEM, Bueno, después de esta interrupción, nos presentaremos como es debido, y vosotros haréis lo mismo. ¡Kotomi! Archivo:Cara_de_Cubone.png ¡Vooooy~! -se gira con su silla giratoria y se desplaza con ella épicamente hasta llegar a un ordenador, y empieza a teclear a la velocidad de la luz- Archivo:Cara de Zoruanca.png CojOÑO! ¡No vayas tan rápido que mi cerebro no va a esa velocidad! Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png NO ME OBLIGUES A HACER MAGIA NEGRA D8 Cuando Tokomi tocó la última letra, saltó un holograma de la nada, donde salían Max, Eliott, Kotomi, y... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Y ese quién coño es? Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png -se gira tope enfadao con el móvil- EL QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTE Archivo:Enfadado.gif Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png TE METO UN PEPASO Yellow: COFCOFCOFcopiotademierdaCOFCOFCOF Sigan .v. Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png EHEM EHEM EHEM .v. Archivo:Cara de Cleffa.png Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Archivo:Happy_plz.png Luego, algo es algo. Categoría:Capitulo de Pokémon alas de la amistad